Lucky Luke
by Three-trees
Summary: Bella est en quelque sorte devenue l'ombre d'elle même.. Son mari Edward ne la désire plus. Sa fille Renesmée ne lui parle plus. Son corps, elle ne le reconnait plus. Alors un jour Bella décide de lancer l'opération Lucky Luke. Mais notre héroïne arrivera t-elle a tirer plus vite que son ombre? -Tous humains-


**Prologue**

Elle se laissa glisser contre la parois froide et humide de la douche. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre tâtant la petite colline qui se dressait sur son abdomen, ne réussissant pas à la faire disparaître elle se releva brusquement et observa son reflet dans le miroir.

« -Tu m'étonne qu'il ne te voit pas ! Dit-elle en envoyant valser le gobelets de brosses à dents »

Ses cheveux plats tombaient en ondulants sur son débardeur gris délaver, on était jeudi matin et elle ne comptait ni se maquiller ni enfiler autre chose que son jogging ample.

Bella fut interrompu pas Renesmée qui tapait contre la porte avec une impatience non dissimulée.

« -Sort de la salle de bain. C'est pas comme si sa te servait à quelque chose ! Lança t-elle à travers la porte. »

Bella mis ça sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence et des hormones et ne releva pas le manque de respect de sa fille. Elle sortie de la salle de bain et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Edward n'était pas là, il allait travailler de plus en plus tôt et rentrait de plus en plus tard. Au début elle s'était dit qu'il s'investissait dans son travail pour gagner plus d'argent et les comblées de cadeaux, Renesmée et elle. Cependant elle avait vite perdu ses illusions naïves, son mari ne la regardait plus et ils ne faisaient que rarement l'amour. C'est peut-être ça le mariage après tout pensa t-elle, puis elle se ravisa, même ses amis la considérais comme la « femme de.. » et certains ne la considéraient même plus du tout. Au départ on la disait éblouissante au cotée de son mari, il formaient le yin et le yang, ils étaient indissociables et magnifiques. Puis elle avait épuisée cette beauté et maintenant elle faisait tâche quand elle marchait à son bras. D'ailleurs il ne la prenait plus à son bras, ils marchaient juste côte a côte comme de vieux amis. Elle hésita à penser que bien d'autres couples avaient le même comportement. C'est sûr s'exclama t-elle, ceux qui ne s'aime plus ou ceux qui se mentent et se jugent froidement, elle ne faisait pas encore partie de la première catégorie et méprisait la deuxième. Elle décida alors de voir les choses en face, même sa fille avait honte d'elle, un jour elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait rentrer seule du collège désormais. Elle avait prétexté qu'elle avait grandit et qu'elle voulait avoir plus de libertés mais Bella n'était pas dupe, sa fille ne voulait pas qu'on les voient toutes les deux. Elle ne voulais pas que ses camarades la regarde avec dédain en lui demandant « c'est ta mère ? », elle refusait de montrer aux autre comme sa mère était gourde et négligée. Sa fille avait grandit et comprit que dans la vie tout n'est qu'apparences. Bella souffla, elle souffla comme pour dire « je ne vaut plus un sou » puis s'étendit sur le grand lit et s'enroula dans les draps ambrés que Edward avait acheté une fortune lors d'un voyage en Égypte il y a deux ans. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Renesmée était partie, sans un mot, sans un baiser.

Elle due se motiver pour se lever et alla à la cuisine se faire un thé, elle mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire et attendit les bras croisés,que l'eau frémisse. Elle sourit, se rappelant qu'un jour Edward était rentré du travail vers dix heures lorsqu'elle était à la maison et lui avait dit tendrement dans l'oreille « tu me manquais tellement que j'ai du partir tu brouillais complètement mes pensées. ». Elle avait rit et ils étaient partis dans la chambre le reste de la journée. Des surprises comme ça, des mots doux ou des regards tendres, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle avait essayé pendant un moment de se faire désirée, de lui adresser des sourires en coin, des caresses discrètes, mais il n'avait eu aucunes réactions, ils avaient fait l'amour, certes, mais rien de plus.

L'eau s'agita et Bella la versa dans une tasse, y jeta un sachet de thé à la menthe et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui, depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec Edward, à 18 ans, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lever le petit doigt, Edward se chargeait de tout. Elle, elle devait élever sa fille, Renesmée. Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa fille la laissait brosser ses longs cheveux châtain à l'odeur de pêche. Tout le monde la complimentait toujours sur ses cheveux « comme elle a de belles boucles » disait-on dans la rue. Les petites filles la jalousaient et les mamans l'admiraient. Et elle leurs adressaient un magnifique sourire, « digne d'une starlette » disait Rosalie alors que Carlisle renchérissait en disant qu'elle en ferait tomber plus d'un.

Mais elle avait grandit si vite, elle avait troqué sa dinette contre du vernis à ongles et ses culottes à fleurs avaient pris de la dentelle. Elle avait grandie pendant quatorze ans, elle avait subie de nombreux petits changements mais Bella ne s'en était aperçue que du jour au lendemain, comme si en une nuit son bébé était devenu une femme. Et maintenant elle lui parlait tellement peu qu'elle était devenue une étrangère. Mais Bella était de nature patiente et effacée, alors chaque jour elle se faisait un peu plus piétiner par sa fille et ce, sans même broncher.

Prise d'un brin de nostalgie Bella sortie l'album photo qu'elle avait précieusement gardé dans une boîte dorée où l'on pouvait trouver autant de poèmes que de dessins. Elle le feuilleta en buvant son thé, s'arrêtant de temps à autres sur tel ou tel photo pour se remémorer où et quand elle avait été prise. Elle retrouva une photo d'elle et Edward peu de temps après leurs mariage et fût étonnée de sa propre beauté. Sa peau était claire et rayonnante, elle souriait à pleine dents et Edward la dévisageait avec des yeux remplis de désir, elle regardait fièrement l'objectif serrant d'une main la paume chaude et rassurante d'Ed et passant l'autre dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle cru ne pas se reconnaître. Cette femme sur la photo pensa t-elle, elle semble vivante ...et même sexy. Puis en parcourant le reste de l'album photo on observait le lent déclin de la beauté de Bella, elle apparaissait souvent à l'arrière plan décoiffée, grimaçant ou mal habillée. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de cette transformation physique et se demanda comment elle avait pu se laisser aller ainsi. Edward lui avait bien fait quelques remarques sur son air débrayé ou sur sa mine fatiguée, mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment eu conscience de cette beauté alors comment aurait-elle pu la voir disparaître ? Aujourd'hui elle se sentait plus laide et repoussante que jamais, elle ne supportait plus la vue de son ventre rebondis et ses cheveux désordonnés la rendaient folle. Elle essaya de se recoiffer en vain, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence :un coup de brosse ne suffirais pas.

Elle reconnu le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Edward apparut dans le cadran de la porte, les yeux tirés, le visage fatigué, et étonnement elle ne l'avais jamais vu si élégant, si fin et si distant. Quelque chose dans son regard creusait un fossé entre eux deux. Il était dix heure et quart. Elle fut soudain gênée , elle cru paraître dix ans de plus, sirotant un petit thé en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Elle se redressa et essaya de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« -Tu est déjà rentré ? Siffla t-elle lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir.

-Non, soupira Ed, je viens seulement de renter. »

Il s'engouffra dans leurs chambre et elle n'osa plus parler, honteuse à l'idée de n'avoir même pas remarquer l'absence de son mari. Elle vida le reste de son thé dans l'évier et ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une bourrasque de vent la fit greloter, elle la referma. Rangea toutes les photos dans sa petite boîte et se rassit sur la chaise de la cuisine. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, pris une grande inspiration, releva la tête et expira lentement. Elle fixa d'un air déterminer le mur lui faisant face : Bella ne se laisserai pas faire, son mari ne la regarde plus, ok, sa fille ne lui parle plus, ok, ses amis ne la voient plus, ok, son corps ne lui plait plus,ok, mais plus pour longtemps...


End file.
